And In the Darkness Bind Them
by Slrmn82
Summary: AU MarcusNeroon Slash. Marcus is sent to Minbar on a suicide mission. When he is captured alive will he escape? Will he even want to?
1. Default Chapter

And In the Darkness Bind Them 1?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

AU: Marcus is still a Ranger, however once the Grey Council disbanded Neroon became Shai Alit instead of Shakiri. Neroon was detained on Minbar when Delenn was named Entil'Zha so the Denn'sha never took place. If you have any questions about the plot ask. This may be a tad confusing for the first few chapters or so. Written in Marcus' point of view.

The Meeting

I walked the shadows of Babylon 5 silently. No one was aware as I walked the passages of Down Below on my way back from a particularly informative 'discussion' with a weapons smuggler. I held in my hand a disk containing data regarding a potentially crippling strike against the human Anla'shok planned for a month hence. My face was composed and my step sure as I went to give a report of my findings to Delenn, but inside I was shocked at the intended brutality. True there had been small attacks before, but they had been mostly disorganized and no deaths had occurred. With the threat from the Shadows looming ever closer, quite frankly a few angry Minbari warriors were the least of Delenn's concerns, especially since the new Shai Alit had ignored all of her attempts at communication. This was soon to change however.

Delenn read through the compiled data silently, her face white with shock. Her hand shook slightly as she placed the hand-held reading terminal down on the side table. I had never seen her look so defeated and was tempted to hug her to me and offer what comfort I was able. The fleeting thought passed unacted upon as she took a fortifying breath and lifted her head to face me. I nearly gasped when I saw the utter despair lining her every feature. It was the determination underneath that however that gave me a sense of foreboding.

"I had hoped that the attacks were merely a trickling down of Neroon's feelings about humans. It seems I was wrong." Delenn told me, looking thoughtful for a few moments before she continued, speaking carefully. "The only ones aware of the gathering planned were all high-ranking officials of the Warrior Caste. There are at most six Minbari privy to the information. I wanted to give Neroon the benefit of the doubt, but this along with an intercepted communiqué originating from his compound in Yedor confirms his involvement in the attack. It this strike were to take place it would kill over half of the Anla'shok at one time. Without even considering the tragic loss of life, the after affect could begin another war or at least cause the humans to leave the Anla'shok. Now is not the time for division, for if we are at war with each other what hope have we against the might of the Shadows?"

"I agree with you Delenn." I assured her fervently. "I am well acquainted with the Shadows."

"I have to hope that the attackers are simply following orders since these events began after Neroon became Shai Alit."

"Are you sure it is the Shai Alit?" I asked her pensively. "I read his file when he became head of the Warrior Caste. I thought he might have been a problem at one time. He is purported to be an honorable man however."

Delenn's face twisted with disdain momentarily before she got a hold of herself.

"Neroon and I have never seen eye to eye, but he has his own brand of honor." She answered reluctantly.

"How does that reconcile with his actions?" I asked. "He must have his reasons."

"It matters not why Neroon has done what he has done, merely that he is stopped before tragedy befalls us all." I nodded silently although I wasn't sure I fully agreed with her. "Under any other circumstances I would never even suggest such a thing, but these are hardly ordinary times. Marcus with your stealth and Covert Ops training you are the best chance we have of… removing Neroon from power."

I stared at her in disbelief hardly believing she would ever condone the execution of anyone, let alone a fellow Minbari. The situation was dire of course, but I couldn't help but mourn that small bit of light that her order had robbed her of. As for myself, I wasn't altogether sure that I could kill someone so cold-bloodedly. Although I was a soldier in the Earth-Minbari War, so while I have killed before in battle, I have never killed indiscriminately. I was bitter that Delenn could order me to kill someone, but could not even dirty her hands by using the proper word for it. We both knew that this was as good as a suicidal mission, for even if I did manage to kill the Shai Alit I would hardly be able to walk away unnoticed.

"Your latent telepathic ability will serve you well if you are captured." I hid my surprise at Delenn's ability to gather covert intelligence and merely nodded slightly in agreement. "Most importantly of all, you must not be tied back to me and the Rangers. It would start a civil war. Do whatever you need to do to accomplish this."

"Of course."

"Very well then. Good luck Marcus."

I acknowledged the dismissal as it was meant, bowing low before exiting Delenn's quarters.

"I'm bloody well going to need it." I cursed softly, taking a fortifying breath to calm myself, before heading my quarters to prepare. 


	2. Preparations

And In the Darkness Bind Them 2?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

AU: Marcus is still a Ranger, however once the Grey Council disbanded Neroon became Shai Alit instead of Shakiri. Neroon was detained on Minbar when Delenn was named Entil'Zha so the Denn'sha never took place. If you have any questions about the plot ask. This may be a tad confusing for the first few chapters or so. Written in Marcus' point of view.

Preparations

The next two days were spent combing over Neroon's file and gathering the necessary weapons and supplies. An hour after I had left Delenn's quarters I had used one of my less reputable contacts in order to book passage on a supply ship heading toward a small trade planet near Minbar.

If I happened to be caught there would be no way the Minbari could ascertain where I began my trip. Ships landed and took off at all hours on Quatar, with all manner of crew looking to make a quick fortune. Before I left I made sure that Delenn deleted all documents of my existence. As far as the Anla'shok were concerned there was no man named Marcus Cole among them. 

My personnel files from EarthForce were sealed, and if by some off chance Neroon could gain access to them they wouldn't incriminate anyone else but me. In fact it would give me a valid history, thereby lessening any suspicion that I was under orders from one or more government or interstellar agencies. It would have looked ridiculously suspicious had I just materialized out of nowhere in order to assassinate the Shai Alit of the Warrior Caste. 

I was holed up in a small grimy room above a bar on Quatar going over my fictitious cover for the umpteenth time. My bed was covered with weapons both human in origin and Minbari, as well as an all black tunic and slacks, lined with nearly indestructible metal thread. 

I had to dig around in my closet for the daggers I always used to keep strapped to my upper thighs, and they were added to my growing arsenal. I had contacted Rayse, an arms smuggler I had dealings with during the war, and was merely waiting for him to arrive. I left my room at 0900 hours and began walking away from the town. 

The further I walked the less inhabitants I passed along the way until there was no one left on the darkened dirty street. I followed the directions Rayse gave me turning into a tight alleyway in between two rundown shops. About halfway to the end I moved aside a barrel and pushed open the door that the barrel hid. With my hand resting on my PPG and my pike within easy reach I walked toward a lightened room at the end of the hallway.

"I was thinking perhaps you had changed your mind." I had already aimed my PPG after the first word spoken, and only dropped my defensive stance when Rayse stepped out of the shadows and into the lightened room.

"It is good to see you still alive my friend." I smirked at the tall Centauri. "I figured you for dead a long time ago. I heard about the bounty for you on Earth. Do I want to know how you managed to escape the Psi Corps?"

"Let's just say it involves three dancing girls, a large dog, a false tip from an old lady and a bit of luck." Rayse told me with a smirk. "Lights."

The lights rose high enough so that for the first time I noticed the cache case leaning against a plain metal table behind Rayse.

"Only you man." I chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Of course. So who are you going to war against?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I would assume its Minbari since Episa is only effective when combined with Minbari blood."

"Damn it, Rayse. I don't pay you to speculate on my actions, merely to supply me with weapons." I growled angrily. "If I was anyone else would you act this way?"

"No, but you forget I've known you for years Marcus and you're not the ruthless type. Believe me I know."

"Well I don't have much choice in the matter, so just drop it okay? Now show me the gun."

He opened the case to show me a small dart gun, the darts lined with Episa. Episa will knock a large Minbari unconscious in seconds, but won't cause any irreparable damage. There were over fifty darts and two hand held units in which to load them. I strapped them both to my wrists and pocketed the refills before giving Rayse the payment.

"Do you need any backup? This isn't your usual gig, Marcus." Rayse called out seriously just as I was about to walk out of the room. I glanced back at him once, smiling in genuine gratitude for the offer.

"Thanks, but this I need to do on my own." I told him slowly, reluctantly. "In fact get out of the area as soon as possible. If I'm implicated I don't want any of this to be traced back to you."

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" I asked, faking shock as I walked out, smiling as Rayse began laughing behind me.

Three hours later I caught a transport on it's way to Minbar. I was scheduled to arrive in five hours and hoped to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep before then. Unfortunately my dreams were dark and bloody. I woke up frightened and couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse in a hurry. 


	3. Making War

And In the Darkness Bind Them 3?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

AU: Marcus is still a Ranger, however once the Grey Council disbanded Neroon became Shai Alit instead of Shakiri. Neroon was detained on Minbar when Delenn was named Entil'Zha so the Denn'sha never took place. If you have any questions about the plot ask. This may be a tad confusing for the first few chapters or so. Written in Marcus' point of view.

Making War

I woke up a few minutes before we were scheduled to land feeling nearly sick with nerves. My dreams had been anything but peaceful, and they still hung in the air like a death shroud. I changed clothing with economic movements, and it was only after I had donned my slacks, armored tunic and hooded cloak, that I began to breath easier. 

It seemed as if after every piece of weaponry added to my confidence, so as I added the daggers, denn'bok, PPG and other assorted items I began psyching myself up for the coming mission. Usually I am calm and centered before missions, particularly dangerous ones. This time however during my meditations I purposely focused on my emotions, so that the picture I presented should anyone observe me was both menacing, angry and slightly fearful. This perception fit my cover story perfectly and I enjoyed the fact that the crew hastily got out of my way as I passed them.

Normally I am a fairly easy-going guy, and for the most part everyone sees me as harmless and a bit of a jokester. I work particularly hard to cultivate that image. Imagine my surprise when I noticed the reactions I was getting with just a change in wardrobe and a bit of an attitude adjustment. I had to work to keep from smirking visibly, as it was my shoulders shook with silent laughter. I walked with purpose through the streets of Yedor until I came to fairly uninhabited land. I continued walking and a few minutes later noticed three high towers between the foliage that I was using for cover. 

I kneeled on the ground dropping my duffle at my feet; before I began unloading it's contents. I strapped on the release mechanism and connect the Episa darts to my wrist. With a slight flick of the hand a dart was released and hit the ground a few feet away. I smiled at Rayse's ingenuity. Usually with this type of weapon there is a trigger, Rayse however invented an internal trigger that reacts to a particular body movement. This would leave both my hands free for my denn'bok and PPG, respectively. I pulled the black cloak so that it covered my face and stepped out of the shadows.

The two guards watching the perimeter were quickly dispatched with a well-placed dart to the neck. They fell without making a sound, thankfully. I released the breath I had been holding and used the shadows to block my view as I entered the compound. 

Internally I was going through the map I had memorized of the location of Neroon's quarters as well as where the guards were stationed. There were many in between Neroon and myself. Once I gathered my bearings in the darkness I took the nearest stairwell upward, while extending my denn'bok with deadly grace. Before turning the corner that the top of the staircase I glanced into the hallway. I quickly backed away, for there were three Minbari patrolling the main hallway leading to the entrance of the grounds.

I knelt silently on the ground and moved out from the corner. Two of the warriors only had time to turn around before the Episa incapacitated them. The third dart missed the warrior's vulnerable neck and hit his armored chest. He watched as his comrades fell and with a growl of rage moved to attack. Before he could get close enough to swing his denn'bok however I had shot him with my PPG. I had set the weapon to stun, so he only was unconscious rather that dead, but I still checked his vitals as well as his fellows, to make sure they were still breathing regularly. Things went similarly for the next twelve and a half minutes, with me knocking the vast majority of the Minbari unconscious with my trusty dart gun. I was actually running out of darts, and thought it best to begin employing my other weapons, as the warrior had been getting progressively tougher. I could only assume that the skilled fighters were stationed closer to the Shai Alit. It was when I got a few halls away from Neroon that the real trouble began. I was knocked to the ground before I could turn the next corner as well as my assailant. I looked across my twisted legs into the face of the man I stumbled into. He stood gracefully, glaring at me, almost as if he could see past my hood.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this area of Lilestra Hall?" He asked imperiously, taking a cautious step toward me. When I made no move to answer he grabbed his denn'bok, and began stalking me in a threatening manner. I held my ground and with a flick of my wrist both a dart flew at him and my own pike extended. The unknown warrior batted the poisoned dart away easily, and he began circling me as I moved in the opposite direction.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of motion, pain and concentration. The minbari fighting me was exceptional and I was having a hard time keeping the battle contained inside the current corridor we were in. Thus I was greatly limiting my movements and this gave me less room to maneuver then I would have liked. 

I heard a slight noise as the edge of my hearing and had no choice but to cheat. While the warrior moved to attack yet again, I shot him with a dart at close range, knocking him off his feet with a crash. Although I didn't permanently injure him, and there were no formal rules to our fight, I still felt bad for using dishonorable methods to beat him. With an anguished sigh I continued on my way, now slightly more slowly, favoring my left leg. Blood kept running into my eye from a gash opened up on the side of my head. I did my best to ignore it.

From there on I gave none of my opponents mercy and fought a swath through Neroon's remaining guard, still killing none however. By the time I managed to beat both of the guards in front of Neroon's rooms I was weary and aching. Luck stayed with me however and none of them had the chance to raise the alarm in warning. I forcibly shook off the encroaching exhaustion and focused all of my attention to the task at hand. 

Within moments gone was the saddened professional soldier that I am; in my place was a furious, practically salivating human, with a slightly insane look in his eye. I tightened my mental shields but purposely leaked anger as well as deep-rooted sorrow. Having accomplished this I opened Neroon's door and entered the darkened room. The door closed quietly behind me, trapping me inside with my prey, Neroon the Shai Alit of the Warrior Caste. 


	4. No Quarter Given

And In the Darkness Bind Them 4?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

Rating: M for mental and physical interrogation, I cringe at using the t-word so I wont. Blood, injuries, general meanness and course language.

AU: This isn't my usual fare, and starting this chapter onward the plot gets a little darker than my usual. Of course this is Marcus/Neroon so it promises to lighten up sooner rather than later. I just love the boys' snarking at each other, and real pain is not conducive to snark. Oh well, just a warning things are going to get difficult for poor Marcus very soon. 

AU2: The history in this part is largely made up. So is most of the background history. If you have a question about it don't hesitate to ask. Otherwise just take most of it with a grain of sand. It was a necessary plot device I promise you.

AU3: I changed the POV of this story to third person. Sorry if this aggravates anyone or ruins the continuity of the story, but I realized after the fact that I needed to include some events that Marcus wasn't present for. Anyway, without further ado…

No Quarter Given

The door swished closed behind Marcus, entombing him in oppressive darkness. Until his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting he stayed still, breathing silently and looking for evidence that the commotion had woken up the Shai Alit. Less that a minute later when the rooms stayed silent he began moving stealthily across the room, not wanting to tempt fate by waiting any longer. He pulled out the small dagger he kept strapped high on his left thigh and stood poised to strike over Neroon's sleeping platform.

Marcus could just make out his target sleeping peacefully, his face in repose making the hardened Minbari look unexpectedly young and innocent. Now that his mission was within completion distance Marcus found that he did not have the will to kill this man while he lay sleeping, unaware of the danger lurking in the shadow.

"Of all the times to become sentimental." Marcus curded under his breath. 

Perhaps if Neroon was unequivocally guilty, and there wasn't this nagging doubt in Marcus' mind, he could act without compunction. There were just too many inconsistencies however, for Marcus to be able to kill in cold blood an otherwise seemingly honorable warrior while he was unaware. 

His mind was screaming at him, while his conscience was strangely silent for the first time since Marcus had accepted this mission, when he deliberately made a noise as he moved closer. After which there was no time for further self-reflection or recrimination as the Minbari jackknifed upright and kicked the dagger from Marcus' hand. 

As it flew from nerveless fingers, Marcus smiled grimly, hoping his conscience wouldn't continue to balk at killing this man in armed combat. He waited a few seconds the 'regain his balance' from Neroon's attack before going back on the attack once the Shai Alit reached his denn'bok. Thankfully for Neroon he kept it beside the bed on a table close at hand.

"Who are you?" Neroon barked in the Warrior Caste dialect as he ducked under a sweep to his head and twisted away. Although Marcus understood him well enough he didn't answer since according to his cover he had never joined the ranks of Anla'shoc, hence he was never at their training facility and never learned. He even left his own denn'dok in his quarters on Babylon Five and was using Willie's to fight with. Symbolic considering that revenge for his brother's death was supposedly the reason behind this attack.

"Who are you?" Neroon asked again, this time in Standard. Marcus set his face into a furious snarl and began praying that his acting skills were up to snuff.

"Do you have so many enemies that they frequently attempt your assassination?" Marcus sneered, blocking an uppercut easily as he danced out of the way of striking distance. Neroon turned his pike mid-movement however, and managed to clip Marcus with the butt for a kidney shot. Marcus stifled a pained moan and with a twirl of his pike slashed Neroon across the side of his face, drawing first blood.

Neroon retreated slightly and raised a finger to his head, when it came away sticky and wet his face shuttered completely, but not before Marcus caught a look of shock in his eyes. Neroon gave a slight bow of his head in acknowledgement before circling Marcus once again, holding his denn'bok at the ready.

"None who would knowingly attack me in my own home while I slept." Neroon answered, unsure whether to be impressed at the temerity or disdainful of the method used.

"You're not asleep now, you sonuvabitch." Marcus hissed looking for an opening as they circled each other, not realizing just how much his tone of voice gave away his relief at that fact.

"You can not hope to get out of here alive even if you do manage to kill me." Neroon told him calmly, obviously not overly concerned with his own mortality. That was either extreme overconfidence or self-knowledge. Marcus was leaning toward the latter. 

"Perhaps." Marcus acknowledged as he rolled out of the way of a brutal knee strike. "But I did pet passed your guards once already tonight."

"Luck." Neroon shrugged dismissively. "Although I will have to speak to my guards regarding proper security procedure."

"Is it still going to be luck when I kill you?" Marcus snapped angrily at being so easily dismissed as a threat.

"At least tell me the name of my would-be executioner." Neroon replied glibly.

"Marcus Cole." He answered, careful to sound anticipatory. This is where he would see if his story could withstand a bit of prodding.

"I assume there is a reason for this unprovoked attack, Marcus Cole." Neroon responded slowly, rolling Marcus' name off his tongue experimentally. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Unprovoked!" Marcus snarled furiously, as he swung his pike at Neroon's forehead with all of his considerable might. "Have you killed so many that their names cease to have any meaning?"

Marcus was using his rather tumultuous feelings about Willie's death to fuel his increasingly vicious attacks. He was literally shaking with repressed rage as he remembered the look on his dead brother's face when he found him.

"I am a warrior. We kill in battle and never indiscriminately." 

"Tell that to Willie." Marcus snapped harshly, as he kicked the Minbari's legs out from under him. Neroon managed to catch Marcus' ankle as he rolled however, causing Marcus to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Both combatants thought to take advantage of the other's weakened position, and so by the time they both regained their feet they were considerably more battered. "He was a Lieutenant aboard the Sheppard."

"I retaliated against a sneak attack. Your people are the one's who broke the treaty. I did what I had to do to protect my crew."

"You utterly destroyed them." Marcus shouted as he was knocked backwards by a blow to the head. He felt his nose break and begin gushing blood as he tried to shake of the dizziness and blurring vision.

"We were at war."

"The war was over!"

Before Neroon could respond Marcus heard a slight displacement of the air behind him and ducked to the side, just missing an attack aimed at his spine from behind. Marcus noticed that his assailant was the guard he had disabled using a dart from earlier, and he looked far from happy.

"Surrender." Neroon ordered as the two warriors boxed him into a corner.

"Not bloody likely." Marcus snarled, angry with himself for creating this situation by not killing Neroon when he had the opportunity. 

He pulled his second dagger from its hiding place so that it was held securely against his wrist and slashed with it between sweeps of his pike. He was no longer playing around and both Minbari responded accordingly. Every move Marcus made was potentially lethal and his blade was soon covered in blood as he fought fervently to fulfill his mission. Marcus fought with abandon, but although he was able to beat the second Minbari one-on-one, fighting them both at once proved challenging.

"You can not hope to beat us both." Neroon told him almost gently as Marcus continued to parry their blows, almost wholly on the defensive as he became increasingly tired.

"No." Marcus agreed. "But I can at least take you down with me."

"Before Neroon could move in such close-quarters Marcus had thrown the dagger in his hand straight at the Minbari's heart. The only thing that saved him was the quick thinking of his guard who managed to divert its destination by breaking Marcus' wrist with a graceless strike of his pike. Just as Marcus was struck from behind to the back of the head he saw Neroon lying on the ground, the knife protruding from his chest, which continued to rise with each breath.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly. Even he wasn't sure if he was apologizing to Delenn or Neroon as his world turned black and he knew no more. 


	5. And Let No Man

And In the Darkness Bind Them 5?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

Rating: M for mental and physical interrogation, I cringe at using the t-word so I wont. Blood, injuries, general meanness and course language.

AU: This isn't my usual fare, and starting this chapter onward the plot gets a little darker than my usual. Of course this is Marcus/Neroon so it promises to lighten up sooner rather than later. I just love the boys' snarking at each other, and real pain is not conducive to snark. Oh well, just a warning things are going to get difficult for poor Marcus very soon. 

Sorry for the long wait. My computer completely crashed and I just got all of my files retrieved. So without further ado, back to the action.

And Let No Man…

When Marcus next opened his eyes he thought he had been struck blind, for all he could see was darkness. Not the comforting fall of night, but utter pitch black with no slivers of light to see by. Somehow he didn't think this was what death was like since his head was pounding still and he seemed to be paralyzed from the neck down. So that left captured by Neroon unless Jeff had a really sick sense of humor, which Marcus wouldn't put past the Man Who Was Valen.

"Just my bloody luck." Marcus snarled pulling ineffectually at his bonds. "This is the last time I have an attack of conscience."

He could feel panic sneaking into his mind but refused to give ground to his fear. Marcus loosened each straining muscle one at a time until his body was practically limp. He was strapped to something long and cold but still standing vertically. He could still feel the scratchy material of his pants and cloak thankfully, although Marcus didn't expect even that small dignity to last long. Using an old meditative technique he learned from Durhan.

Marcus placed most of his inner thoughts behind an impregnable wall of water. Knowing that telepaths would be called in sooner or later Marcus used water as a focal point since many Earth techniques were quite similar. He left his personality in tact and only shielded the necessary details of his life. The rest was up to his skills at evasion, although what he hoped to accomplish besides death he did not know. It just wasn't in his makeup to give up however, no matter what the circumstances. If he could, he would turn this to his advantage and complete his mission. Marcus still had a little time left after all.

By the time the door opened and two Minbari entered the room, Marcus had calmed himself and watched them expressionlessly. He had to blink a few times as the light from the corridor blinded him momentarily, and once he could see properly a few tapers had been lit illuminating the faces of his visitors. He recognized only one of them, he man who he knocked out with a dart and later fought in Neroon's quarters.

"How is the wrist?" The man snarled stepping closer to Marcus' prone body.

"Just peachy." Marcus answered calmly, although in truth it was pounding terribly. "How's the head?"

He asked with a smirk nodding to the large bruise covering much of his opponents face from slamming unconscious into the corridor wall.

"It will heal."

A slight throat clearing stopped the pissing contest before it could escalate further.

"I am Sherad, Chief Security Officer for the Shai Alit. I see you have met Balis, Alit Neroon's second in command."

"We've had the pleasure."

"Very well. We wish to ask you some questions."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"You will answer us human or I will take pleasure in making you." Balis snarled grabbing hold of Marcus' broken wrist and twisting it painfully. "I don't take kindly to a murder attempt on Neroon. It is only under his orders that I did not execute you after you threw that knife at him. Had you been an inch higher our leader would be dead right now."

"That was the point." Marcus hissed sharply, glaring at Balis as he continued to put pressure on his injury. "I would think that my actions speak for themselves. "

"Indeed." Sherad agreed, laying a restraining hand on Balis. "Neroon however needs to decide your punishment. It seems he was under the impression that your actions were somewhat justified. Since you deliberately did not harm any of the guards, he is considering being lenient."

This greatly surprised Marcus, who was expecting to be interrogated for altogether less benevolent reasons. The fact still remained that he had a cover to keep, and Marcus would never accept mercy from his brother's murderer, had he been given the option.

Marcus spit on the floor in front of Sherad's feet.

"Where was Neroon's charity when he exterminated a whole ship of humans? My brother is dead by his hand and if he doesn't kill me I will find a way to finish what I started."

"You would throw the Alit's honorable-" Balis snarled furiously only to be interrupted.

"Don't speak to me of honor. That man is a murderer and the sooner someone puts the bastard down the better for everyone."

Balis strode forward and raised a hand to strike the bound human only to be stopped when Sherad caught his arm. The Second In Command gave Marcus one last murderous look before striding from the room without a backward glance. Sherad watched Marcus shrewdly for a moment as the human relaxed seemingly loosened muscles. It was only then that he realized the tension in their captives body and the length he want to hide his outward reactions.

"This is not over, human." Sherad told Marcus in warning before he followed Balis from the room, leaving Marcus alone with his troubled thoughts. 


	6. Exposition

And In the Darkness Bind Them 6?

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5 or it's characters, although I wish I did. 

Rating: M for mental and physical interrogation, I cringe at using the t-word so I wont. Blood, injuries, general meanness and course language.

Authors Note: I made a mistake in the previous part. Balis if the Security Chief, not Sherad. There positions are in fact reversed with Sherad the SIC instead.

Exposition

Marcus was trapped alone in the dark for hours with only his morbid imagination as a diversion. He spent the first few hours fortifying his mental barriers through meditation, but as time passed his attention began to waver. 

Although up to that point the had been able to remain professionally detached, he began to realize the danger he was truly in. During his service in both Earthforce and the Rangers he had been interrogated for information, and although he figured it would be far from pleasant, Marcus was counting on the time constraints to work in his favor. He assumed that Neroon and his men were busy preparing for the upcoming assault on the Anla'shoc. 

Marcus' mind had been rummaged through by Psicorp during his training for Earthforce, so Marcus was fairly confident in his ability to shield his mind properly at least. Having worked with Minbari for over two years as a Ranger, he knew they were an honorable people. Even so, he had no idea how they would react, considering he had tried to assassinate their leader. Different scenarios occurred to him each getting more gruesome than the last. 

By the time the door opened to admit his interrogator Marcus was on tenterhooks, unsure of what to expect. Only a few, who knew Marcus particularly well however, would have noticed the uncertainty and masked fear in his eyes. Outwardly he looked arrogant, disdainful and thoroughly unconcerned with the situation he found himself in. Marcus' eyes widened in shock despite himself when Neroon entered the room behind Balis.

"Well now isn't this cozy." Marcus sneered glaring at the gathered Minbari hatefully. "Forgive me if I don't get up."

"What else would you have us do with you?" Neroon asked, truly curious of his answer.

"How about releasing me and we can all have tea and biscuits?" Marcus suggested sarcastically, inwardly amazed at the sheer spite he was spewing. His head was snapped backwards with the force of the unexpected slap from a seething Balis.

"You will show proper respect to the Shai Alit, Human."

"Funny. I thought I was considering he's a murdering bastard who liked to kill the helpless for the sport of it."

Before Balis could swing his other hand at Marcus' face Neroon interceded.

"Calm down, Balis. He knows not of what he speaks."

"He should be grateful for your hospitality."

"What did you want me to do?" Marcus pulled ineffectually on his restraints. "Tearfully thank him for the privilege of being chained up? Profess how terribly remorseful I am for trying to kill him? The only thing I am sorry for is that my dagger missed his heart."

The only reason Marcus was still breathing after his impassioned speech was because Neroon was still restraining Balis.

"Wait outside. I wish to speak to Mister Cole alone." Neroon told his subordinate placidly as he watched the human pensively.

"Are you forgetting that a hours ago he tried to kill you?" Balis asked incredulously. "I do one think this is a sound idea."

"It is fortunate therefore that I did not ask for your opinion on the matter."

"He could attack you."

"He is restrained."

"But-"

"Should he get loose I will handle it. This may surprise you but I have been looking after myself for quite some time before I met you." Neroon interjected calmly, giving his Security Chief a reassuring squeeze. "If it will waylay your fears however I will yell if the situation gets out of hand."

"That assumed you would be able to speak." Marcus commented jauntily just before the doors closed in Balis' face. He smirked when he heard Balis curse furiously from just outside.

"Yes it does." Neroon agreed just as the tension between them mounted. "Please forgive Balis. He is easily angered."

"You really should replace him." Marcus commented as he swiped his tongue over his bloodied lip. 

"He takes any attempts on my life personally."

"So he should. There wouldn't have been any danger had he been doing his job properly." Marcus couldn't help but caution, before he got back into character. "With such an incompetent idiot in charge of your security, perhaps someone will kill you before I can get free to do it myself."

"I assumed you would want to do it yourself in the name of vengeance."

"Dead is dead. I could care less who kills you, just so long as it gets done."

"Curious." Before Marcus could ask for further explanation, Neroon continued in an almost gentle tone which was quite at odds with his warrior's body. "If you wished me dead so badly that you would break into my well-guarded home to kill me, why I wonder did you intentionally warn me of your close proximity before you attacked?" 


	7. Captured Responses

One in the darkness binds them 7? 

Rated M: for excessive violence and mature content . 

Captured responses

"I have no idea what you're talking about ." Marcus replied calmly, making sure to look Neroon and directly in the eye. 

"I do hope you credit me with a modicum of intelligence, otherwise this conversation promises to be quite drawn out ." Neroon replied sarcastically, looking completely put out with Marcus's continued on uncooperative behavior. What he expected Marcus didn't know , but from the patience that Neroon was showing, it promised to be a long discussion . 

"No kidding." Marcus replied. "I would think that as the leader of the warrior caste you would be a little less naïve. "

"Meaning ?"

"Meaning that simply because you choose to believe that I was acting benevolently, does not make it true . If you truly believe that's the case , then why don't you release me and find out ?"

"I have footage of you intentionally waking me up before you struck ." Neroon told him impassively . Marcus couldn't help but shift anxiously as Neroon stepped closer, deliberately invading his personal space . "Now that doesn't mean that you don't want to kill me, but I do think you have qualms about doing it while I was defenseless ."

"Let's just assume for the moment that way you say is true. Even so, all that proves is that unlike you I don't kill people in cold blood ." Marcus answered snidely. "Perhaps in your case I can make an exception though ."

"Please define cold blooded murder to me, because I merely did my duty as a soldier. My condolences on your brother's death , but had not his captain opened fire on my ship I would never have retaliated so."

"That is bloody well bullshit. All of you Minbari are alike as far as I'm concerned. Your whole caste are a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters."

"If that is indeed your feeling, may I ask why you waited so long to confront me, and seek your revenge?" Neroon asked curiously. 

"Well, it's not exactly easy to break into a military installation. Especially the home of the Shai Alit, besides the fact that I didn't know your name until recently." "That is nothing but an excuse. What would you suggest I do with you? I cannot let you go, but I honestly do not believe that you truly meant to kill me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that assumption?" Marcus questioned him somberly. Neroon stood in front of him, gazing thoughtfully into his eyes. It was all Marcus could do not to squirm in place under Neroon's intimidating posturing. His breathing became shallow as Neroon moved even closer, so close in fact , that his chest pushed against Marcus' still bound body. "Due to one little slip you have decided that I'm just a poor misunderstood individual?"

"No, I simply think that you are not as bloodthirsty as you would have me believe." Neroon explained as he rubbed the now almost dried blood off Marcus' lip with his thumb. As the other touched him Marcus felt increasing vulnerable. A shiver racked his spine, whether from fear or anticipation he didn't know . Just as he opened his mouth to give a glib reply Neroon dropped to his knees at his feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Marcus asked his voice cracking from shock. Neroon ignored him and silently began to uncuff his ankle restraints, while still leaving his arms immovable. Without stopping to consider his actions Marcus attempted to wrap his legs around the Minbari's throat and then squeeze. Almost as if anticipating such a reaction he was blocked before the movement was completed.

"Get up." Neroon ordered him calmly, ignoring Marcus' attempt to throttle him completely.

"I'm really not into bondage, mate." Marcus blusterer sarcastically as he stood. "Why don't you ask Balis, he seems likely to agreed to anything that you suggested."

"Come."

Neroon was obviously used to being albeit without question because he turned to leave , obviously expecting Marcus to follow him out. Looking after the insane Minbari leader Marcus wondered if the man had a few screws loose to leave his back exposed to an assassin. 

"The bastard is obviously certifiable." Marcus murmured as he moved into the hallway, nervous about the coming day. He was having a tough time anticipating the Shai Alit's actions and this uncertainty was leaving him thoroughly off-balance. Not a common state of events. 


	8. A Tour

And In the Darkness Bind Them 8/?

Rated M: for excessive violence and mature content .

A/N: Sorry for the excruciatingly long time between updates but I've been a bit sick. So now I am feeling better and hope to update again in a day or two. Cross your fingers.

A Tour

As soon as the doors closed behind Marcus Balis grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Let him go." Neroon ordered in a rumbling voice. "Now."

Balis reluctantly let Marcus down, so that his feet dropped unsteadily to the floor. It was all Marcus could do to keep his feet from falling out from under him. The wall was holding almost all of his weight as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Why did you release him, Shai Alit?" Balis asked in shock. "He is a danger to you. How am I to protect you when-"

"He's the one who protected himself." Marcus felt well enough to interject snidely. "You had nothing to do with it. Had you not been knocked unconscious in the first place I would never have gotten as far as I did."

"Listen to him. He has no remorse for his actions."

"Oh I feel remorse alright. I feel remorse that I let you live when I had the chance to silence your stupidity once and for all." Marcus was particularly proud of his newfound skill in sneering, which was especially successful if Balis' murderous look was any indication.

"That will be enough from both of you." Neroon snarled, grabbing Marcus by the scruff of the neck and forcefully dragging him down the hall. "Mister Cole is my responsibility and I will make sure he causes no problems on _my _ship."

Marcus made a, hopefully inconspicuous, attempt to free himself from the larger man's grip with no success. In fact, he couldn't move even an inch further away from Neroon. It left him feeling small and weak. As an accomplished warrior, and an independent businessman before that, the new feeling was an unwelcome one.

"You want to let me go?" Marcus asked sharply. "I promise not to run away."

"I find I like you where you are actually." Neroon answered, with a smug look on his face, as he actually pulled the struggling human closer still.

"Just where are we going?"

"Since the telepaths are a five days away I decided to give you a tour of my ship and to introduce you to my staff and crew."

"I believe I've already met a few of them."

"Yes, but I believe you are under a misapprehension about my people. So, instead of locking you away and attempting a variety of uncomfortable interrogation techniques while we wait, I will immerse you in Minbari culture and hopefully you will find the error in your thinking yourself. The telepaths will tell me all I have need to know about you and your motives once they arrive so there is no need for excessive unpleasantness before then."

"I have all the evidence I need of Minbari character right in front of me." Marcus reminded him quietly, getting his point across to the other man better than if he had screamed it. "I have no need of further demonstrations."

"We shall see."

Without another word Neroon continued down the hallway to begin the tour. All the while Marcus was considering and discarding a variety of plans to finish the job he started. It became evident that Marcus had no hope to overpower the Minbari without a weapon, so he was constantly on the lookout. As he traveled the complex, he also took note of the communication consoles dispersed throughout the building. So the tour was indeed educational for the human, just not in the ways Neroon thought. With free movement Marcus now had some hope of finishing his mission and if not that to find out the exact location where the information was being sent from, and thereby finding the traitor. Either way, Marcus now had a small five day window of opportunity before the telepaths arrived. He didn't mean to waste them.


	9. Forced Residency

And In the Darkness Bind Them 9/?

Rated M: for excessive violence and mature content .

Sorry for the long wait between updates. I have no excuse but I wasn't in the mood to write, and just picked my fics back up after months. Hope y'all are still following along.

Forced Residency

After the tour of both the compound and the Ingata war cruiser, Marcus was getting antsy being herded around everywhere two feet away from Neroon. Most of the tour was concentrated on well-populated areas, by design Marcus was sure. The main meeting hall, the mess hall, sparring room, it was only when they entered the infirmary that Marcus became uncomfortable. He noticed the many men that were still there from their run-in with him the night before last.

Marcus had made sure not to kill, or permanently maim anyone, but that did not relieve his conscience at all. He was on a mission true enough, but due to his own actions had failed to complete it. As far as Marcus was concerned, not having the heart to complete his mission, there was no reason to even attempt it, making all the injuries he caused needless violence.

Neroon was watching Marcus Cole carefully throughout his tour, and although the human was exceedingly good at hiding his thoughts, sometimes his true feeling would shine through. As they entered the infirmary Neroon noticed the guilt that Marcus tried so hard to hide.

This only served as proof that not everything was as it should be as concerning one Marcus Cole. Neroon had no doubt that he was a skilled warrior, but he did not seem to be used to the position of cold-blooded assassin. Even more disturbing, during the pike fight in his quarters Neroon recognized some moves that Durhann taught a select few. How a young human came to study under Durhann himself was quite a mystery. No matter, Neroon still had four days to solve the riddle before the telepaths came and gave the needed answers to him. He only hoped he gained the human's trust before then.

"I have spoken to my chef and he is making dinner for two. We should be on our way if we want to eat it while still hot." Neroon commented, breaking the silence. He left the infirmary without another word, knowing Marcus would continue to follow him to his quarters. "Once we are through with the meal you will stay in my quarters until the telepaths arrive four days hence."

Neroon stopped at a door guarded by two huge Minbari, gesturing for Marcus to enter first. Having done so, Neroon followed him in ignoring the sputtering the human was doing as he set about making tea.

"Are you out or your bloody mind?" Marcus asked incredulously. "I will not stay here with you."

"You have no choice in the matter, Marcus. I will not risk the danger to my crew since I am the only one you seem to be interested in killing. Nor do I trust Balis not to kill you if your mouth gets you into trouble again."

"Balis may be an arse, but he's not altogether incompetent." Marcus acknowledged reluctantly. "So do you really think it is smart to keep in such close proximity to the man that tried to assassinate you not twenty-four hours ago?"

"Your continued concern for my welfare is surprising…considering."

"Just wondering if the rest of your Caste realizes that their leader is suicidal?"

"You give yourself too much credit, and myself not enough." Neroon told him setting the tea service on the table with the rest of dinner.

"Perhaps."

"Sit. Eat."

The next forty-five minutes were spent quietly enjoying a good meal. No speaking was done and Marcus relaxed his guard somewhat, since he did not have to keep up hostilities when he wasn't saying anything. The strange silence continued as Neroon gestured him into his bedroom.

It was only after Neroon gave him a dressing gown to change into and Marcus had come out from the lavatories having washed up a bit, that he noticed the curved dagger sitting atop a small nightstand near the bed. Marcus didn't question why Neroon had not grabbed the dagger when he was under attack the night before, nor was he angry for Neroon leaving such a weapon in easy-reach. He wasn't upset that in order to fulfill his mission, let alone keep his cover, he needed to use any opportunity at hand to kill the Minbari. He most of all wasn't pissed that the peace of the hour before was going to be shattered by his own hand, a peace he hadn't known in many years. No none of these things occurred to him as he picked up the dagger.

Marcus weighed the grip in his palm carefully before pulling his hand back to strike. Before the blow could connect though, Neroon had turned around and caught his falling wrist in a harsh grip. His grip tightened painfully until Marcus could feel his bones begin to grin together causing him to drop the dagger in agony. As soon as the dagger hit the floor, Neroon swept his feet from under him and threw him on the sleeping pallet. Marcus had only gotten to his elbows when Neroon's full-body weight slammed him back down into the bed. It was like trying to lift a slab of granite. Neroon was immovable, every time Marcus tried to push him off he just pushed himself further into the pallet until he was practically buried under Neroon's muscular body. Neroon waited for Marcus to wear himself out struggling before he spoke.

"Must we continue to do this, Marcus?" Neroon asked quietly. He didn't seem angry exactly, more like exhausted and disappointed. Marcus only glared up at him. "Very well then. Since it seems I can not trust you when I am not paying proper attention I have no choice but to restrain you so I can indeed sleep."

"Like hell you will." Marcus snarled, genuinely angry at the idea of being so helpless near anyone, let alone in a bed with a stranger. As he tried to push Neroon away enough to get a few punches in Neroon grabbed his hands in one of his own and raised them above his head. The more Marcus struggled, the more helpless it seemed until he finally fell still as he felt Neroon trying knots into the silk strips attaching his arms to the headboard.

"Had you not reacted as you did this would not be necessary." Neroon chastised softly, ignoring the distress radiating from the human's stiff form, as he lay down beside him. "Try to sleep."

"Bugger off." Marcus told him gruffly, doing his best to ignore the whole situation. Every few minutes Marcus would pull at his wrists trying to loosen the knots, but they continued to hold him securely.

After the third such incident Neroon rolled over so that he was leaning over him looking directly into Marcus' eyes.

"Be still. The knots are secure. You will not be released until I untie you in the morning." Neroon told him in a stern voice, yet not meanly. "I have a feeling we will both need our sleep for the coming days ahead."

Without another word Neroon lay back down, a little closer then he had before. This caused Marcus no little worry, which of course Neroon noticed immediately.

"I will not harm you Marcus, now go to sleep." Neroon practically whispered in his ear.

Marcus ignored him, staying stiff as a board, just waiting for movement from Neroon. He was still waiting when his body relaxed bit by bit until eventually he slept.


End file.
